


Not alone anymore

by thehobbit1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Child, F/M, Family, Romance, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit1/pseuds/thehobbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon one of his scoutings over his land, he found her running for her life from a renegade Orc pack. She owed him her life. What would happen when she fell in love with the skin-changer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Safety is what we all seek.

He was the last of the skin-changers. He was quite content to live like that, never to feel love again, after the loss of his wife. His land was vast and he would spent a lot of time in the form of a bear, scouting for any Orc pack that was stupid enough to trespass on it.

It had been four years since he had managed to escape from Dol-Golgur and Azogs claches, alone and hurt, mentally as well as physically. He remembered the screams of his kind, on stormy nights.

Within this four years of his freedom, Beorn had assisted Thorin Oakenshields company on their journey to reclaim Erebor from Smaug the Terrible. Yes, he had gained some friends but, nothing and no one could replace his people.

In one of his routine checks of his land near Karok he heard screams and warg howling. Immediately he sprang into action. Within minutes he was on the scene. What he saw was not what he expected. An renegade Orc pack was chasing a young girl.

It was easy to tell that the girl had escaped from a similar torture camp. Knowing how Orcs would raid small villages and take women for breeding. The thought that some one else has suffered at the hands of ths filthy monsters, especially a girl drove him nuts.

Beorn attacked without mercy the pack. That gave the girl the chance to climb on a near by oak tree. When she looked back she saw what had attacked her ex-captors. She was shocked at how huge the bear was and she hoped that she would not be the next victim of this creature.

All to soon the creatures were dead. Beorn turned around looking for the girl. But as he could not she her, he sniffed around. He walked straight to the tree and looked up. There he saw her cowering. Something about the look of her face broke his heart. She knew pain and fear.

To show her he ment no harm, he chose do something that could be dangerous if there was another Orc party in the vicinity. He changed to his human form. She was shocked at the sight of his transformation.

"I am Beorn and mean no harm to you, you are safe to come down from the tree now. There could be another Orc pack in the vicinity." he said. She thought for a moment if what he said was true or not. But the thought that more Orcs could come after her made her do as he had asked.

"My name is Maria thank you for saving me from this monsters. They killed my parents and I don't know if any of the villagersare still alive" she said close to tears.

"I will transform and you can ride me back to my home, you will be safe there. I will keep you safe" he informed her. That seemed enough to her for now. She just wanted to feel safe again after the nightmare she went through.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added soon. Comments and suggestions, even requests accepted.


End file.
